


The Faithful Scout

by Quantum Scourge (Tycho_9000)



Category: Age of Empires (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycho_9000/pseuds/Quantum%20Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men on opposing sides of a war meet by chance in a field, one a monk and the other a scout. Will they be able to overcome their multiple differences and act on their feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Faithful Scout

**Authors Note:**

In this story, a lonely monk is wandering around a field before he spots a scout in the distance. As he gets closer, he realises that they aren’t on the same side of the war raging between the Goths and the Britons; the scout is clearly wearing the opposing colour. Seeing a chance to learn about the enemy as well as talk about his faith, the monk quickly runs up to the scout and is immediately infatuated. The scout, who is clearly not well versed in arm-to-arm combat, looks momentarily nervous, but this fades as he realises that the monk isn’t a threat. As the pair talk, the monk realises that the scout was looking for an old relic, the same one that he was searching for, and they quickly trade information about it. With this common ground, the monk gathers his courage and, leaning into the scout, says “Wololololo”. Will the scout be able to turn his back on all he knows for the monk, betraying the only world he has ever known? In this tale, the monk will spread more than his teachings.

**Chapter 1:**  


And then they did it.  


_\- Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on Febuary 3, 2014


End file.
